1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved locking mechanism in combination with a detachable light system for use on vehicles, such as boat trailers and more particularly, pertains to a multi-point locking means providing quick and easy removal of trailer lights with respect to a boat trailer, quick engagement of the trailer lights and a durable locking means preventing inadvertent detachment when towing the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A detachable light system for use on a boat trailer is highly desirable to eliminate exposure of the lighting system to corrosion from repeated launching of a boat from a boat trailer. The ease of quick and easy removal of trailer lights, in particular, and quick re-engagement is essential features of these devices. Of equal importance, a highly desirable feature is a device that provides improved durability and security eliminating the inadvertent dislodgment of the trailer light during towing of the vehicle creating a hazardous condition from lack of illumination of the vehicle.
The improved locking mechanism allows for easy and quick assembly and disassembly of the detachable light system and also provides a more durable and secure locking mechanism preventing inadvertent disengagement from the boat trailer during travel. The present improvement provides a quick and easy system to detach the light assemblies from the boat trailer prior to submersion into the water for launching and loading of the boat preventing corrosion to the light assembly. In addition, upon removal of the boat and trailer for traveling, the improved locking mechanism allows quick and easy reattachment with the additional security of a multi-point locking means to ensuring the light assembly will not detach from the trailer during travel even on hazardous roadways.
The prior art systems provide a cumbersome means in attempt to produce the advantages of the present improved locking system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,022 discloses the use of a pair of posts and apertures having a fishing rod holding chamber. This invention requires the additional purchase of posts for the light assembly and may not be used on all trailers without adaptation of the trailer if not designed with the built-in rod holders. The present improved locking mechanism for a detachable light assemble is adaptable to any trailer without any alterations required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,188 discloses a detachable light system in which the light assembly is quickly and easily removed from a support assembly. The locking means disclosed is a latch mechanism engaging the removable lamp assembly to provide a unitary operable light system. The latch mechanism disclosed is a flexible leaf-spring arm attached to either the light assembly or the support assembly. After repeated use of said latch mechanism in engaging and disengaging the lamp assembly, the latch mechanism has a tendency to provide a less secure attachment increasing the likelihood of inadvertent detachment or resulting in loose contact of the lighting system during obverse driving conditions or repeated use over time. In addition since the latch mechanism is mounted on either the lamp assembly or the support assembly it is exposed to come in contact with debris or any matter during travel that could cause inadvertent release of the latch mechanism resulting in complete loss of a light assembly or dysfunctional operation from loose contacts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that a need for a new and improved locking mechanism in combination with a detachable lighting system exists to prevent the potential of inadvertent detachment from the vehicle of these detachable light systems during travel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.